Sampson County, North Carolina
Sampson County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 63,431. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 13 US Route 117 US Route 421 US Route 701 US Route 701 Business North Carolina Highway 24 North Carolina Highway 41 North Carolina Highway 50 North Carolina Highway 55 North Carolina Highway 96 North Carolina Highway 242 North Carolina Highway 403 North Carolina Highway 411 North Carolina Highway 903 Geography Adjacent counties Duplin County (east) Johnston County (north) Wayne County (northeast) Harnett County (northwest) Pender County (southeast) Bladen County (southwest) Cumberland County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 52.24% White (33,136) 26.53% Black or African American (16,828) 17.90% Hispanic or Latino (11,354) 3.33% Other (2,113) 22.3% (14,145) of Sampson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sampson County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 22 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.47 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Clinton - 8,639 Towns Autryville - 196 Garland - 625 Harrells - 202 Newton Grove - 569 Roseboro - 1,191 Salemburg - 435 Turkey - 292 CDPs Bonnetsville - 443 Delway - 203 Ingold - 471 Ivanhoe - 264 Keener - 567 Plain View - 1,961 Spivey's Corner - 506 Vann Crossroads - 336 Unincorporated communities Clement Hobbton McCullen Moltonville Suttontown Climate Fun facts * Politically, Sampson County leans strongly Republican in most elections. * Sampson County is the second-largest county in the state in terms of total area, and the largest by land area. * Every year since 1969, Spivey's Corner has been the home of the National Hollerin' Contest. Contestants from the contest have appeared on Johnny Carson's The Tonight Show and the Late Show with David Letterman. * The Sampson County Electric Mills are located near Bonnetsville. * In Newton Grove is a large, six-way roundabout in the center of town, with a hexagonal loop road around it, named circle street, contrary to its shape. * In the 21st century, a significant minority in Sampson County are members of the state-recognized Coharie Native American Tribe. In the past during the segregation era, many Coharie were previously classified as black, or mulatto, regardless of their personal identification as Native American. The Coharie had a matrilineal kinship system, and children were considered to be born to the mother and her people; they took their status from her. Children born to a Coharie mother were generally reared as Native American in culture. The state's insistence on a binary racial system, based on slavery as a racial caste, resulted in loss of identification in the records and disrupted social continuity among some Native American groups. Since the late 20th century, the Coharie have reorganized and gained formal recognition by the state government. * As of 2012, Sampson County is the largest producer of hay and flue-cured tobacco in North Carolina. It is also the largest grower of turkeys and the second largest grower of hogs in the state. Category:North Carolina Counties